Tested
by FudoTwin17
Summary: The animal rights group of Sacrmento are protesting for animal rights. Little do best friends, Aki and Caitlynn, know that they're testing on a human, Yusei Fudo. When they break in they risk everything, including his life, but no one saw what was coming.
1. Chapter 1: Say No to Animal Testing!

FudoTwin17; Mgdgjstdjsxfjsfjxfkfvgjk!

Dog # 1; What did she say?

Goldfish # 1; She said 'hey, guys I'm back eating pomegranate!

Cat; You speak that language?

Goldfish # 1; She's just got food in her mouth. Here, I'll translate.

FudoTwin17; fkcdfksfsxf,cdgtlcgjlfgtydictgolfh;ghylfdffjdgtlfhyfjdetgdtkedtg.

Goldfish # 1; This story may seem unoriginal or remind you of something, but it's totally original.

FudoTwin17; zdjsxfrjsxf,cdgtkdfgtkuftgkcdgtkdtcgc.

Goldfish # 1; She doesn't own Yu-gi-oh 5D's.

FudoTwin17; fkdgkdfgtdfgthdfjsrirfkfgtcgv cvcgkdsxdfjdcfkdcgkhcdgkdg!

Goldfish # 1; She also said that she is tired of the hate mail and wants you people to respect her.

Cat; Everyone should be treated the right way.

Chapter 1

Yusei opened his eyes. It was dark, too dark. And cold. Where was he? The last thing he remembered was being in the satilite.

Suddenly, bright white lights flicked on. He was in a completely white room with a large gray door. He was laying on a table, like a science experiment.

Yusei looked down.

Scowling, he saw that all he was wearing was a pair of white shorts.

They door banged open and in walked two men. They looked like the typical mad scientists with their lab coats.

"Mr. Fudo," The one up front said, "I am Dr. Goodwin and this is Dr. Sayer. You probably want to know why you are here, don't you?"

Yusei glared.

"Well, you are here for the sake of science. So be happy, you're going to help mankind!" Dr. Sayer said.

Yusei spat at them.

Disgusted, Dr. Goodwin smiled, "I suppose we should start testing on Mr. Fudo immediately."

Meanwhile, outside

"Say no to animal testing! Say no to animal testing!" The crowd cheered.

Aki and Caitlynn among them shouted. They both wore shorts and T-shirts that said 'Sacramento Animal Rights group'.

Caitlynn had long black hair with gold streaks. She had soul-seeing blue eyes and gold bands on her arms to represent her origin, Egypt. She shouted with her best friend beside her.

A car slowly pulled up in front of them. Jack hurried toward the girls from another part of the crowd.

"Aki, get out of here! Before your dad sees you!" He said.

She nodded, "I'll be back in an hour!"

Caitlynn waved before she and Jack got back to protesting.

They watched as Aki's dad got out of the car and walked in the building.

FudoTwin17; Well, I think I'll stop there.

Goldfish # 3; She has to get to church now, bye!

Dog # 1; R&R!


	2. Chapter 2: Rescue

FudoTwin17; Oh, man! It's been forever since I updated.

Cat; You can say that again.

FudoTwin17; Stop rubbing it in!

Goldfish # 1 & 2; Rub it in! Rub it in!

Goldfish # 3; FudoTwin17 doesn't own Yu-gi-oh 5D's.

Chapter 2

Aki looked around. She needed to find a way to get out of here before her dad found her.

But every single escape route without a video camera watching it had been sealed off. How was she supposed to get out of here?

Aki crossed through the impossibly crowded grouping. She barely managed to wiggle through the crowd. She only managed to get to one of the exits . . . of the building.

"Yes, officer, thanks for escorting me back to the exit. I'm sure I dropped my wallet near there, and with all the protesting, I really don't feel safe."

_Snap! _Aki jumped, _No! I can't be caught! He'll tell my dad and . . . . _Without considering her action, she rushed inside.

Seeing the inside, Aki looked around. It looked like a madhouse, not a lab!

"Hm, maybe I left it inside . . . ."

_No! _Aki hurried into the nearest room and locked the door, sighing. What she saw when she turned around almost made her scream.

Needles, blood samples, and a live test subject. His eyes were pained and he only wore a pair of white shorts. He didn't look like he belonged there.

He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Uh! No, please don't die!" Aki ran up to him.

She touched his strapped down wrist. She sighed when she realized that he had a pulse.

"Sleeping, not dead."

Aki looked down at the leather straps. Tugging and pulling, she gave up, but she got an idea that could easily have saved his life.

Aki sent a text. _Caitlynn, get Jack nd entr thru back exit._

Aki impatiently waited for her two friends. She feared that time would only put the mysterious boy closer to death than she was afraid he already was. Aki growled.

She glanced at the phone to see a new text. _Wher 2 captin?_

_ 1 dor on the left._

Aki opened the door to two very confused friends. Aki rushed them in and locked the door behind them.

"So, what are we here-wow!" Jack jumped when he turned around.

"Is he what I think he is?" Caitlynn whispered.

"Alive test subject. We need to get him out of here! Before he . . . ." Aki didn't finish.

Caitlynn used a pocket knife to cut the straps, binding him to the table. Just to show off, Jack hoisted him onto his shoulders like a bound lamb. Caitlynn watched him intensely, as if she recognized him, but couldn't place his face.

Aki opened the door and ran with her friends and the mysterious teen flying. They managed to escape all security, but that didn't help Aki's tied up emotions. She kept telling herself that she was bothered, because he was a human being tested on, but she knew she had stronger ties.


	3. Chapter 3: Amnesia

FudoTwin17; Sorry I haven't been updating, but to make up for it, I'll send Jack tied up in a box to the first person who reviews this chapter.

Goldfish # 2; Jack is going to love that!

Cat; Well, it's not his choice.

Goldfish # 3; FudoTwin17 doesn't own Yu-gi-oh 5D's.***Jack walks into room without his jacket on***

Jack; What did I hear about a box?

Chapter 3

Yusei slowly awakened confused. He had expected a hard table, not a soft bed. Opening his eyes he saw a large white room with a huge bed, that he just happened to be laying in, with purple sheets. On large window sill with see-through purple curtains, sat a blond boy staring at the starry sky. Yusei sat up and grabbed his stomach while bracing himself with one hand. He scowled.

The boy stood and faced him, "I guess you woke up. I'm Jack. What's your name?"

Yusei's coalbolt eyes glanced at Jacks, "Why did you save me?"

"No one deserves that kind of treatment." Aki said, walking out of the door way, "And by the way you look, I'm glad we got you out of there."

After a pause, Yusei looked Aki in the eyes, "I'm Yusei."

With the connection of their eyes, Aki almost choked, "Jack, I need to talk to you in the hall."

Jack looked at her quizzically, but followed her to the hall. He closed the door as he exited his room.

"Did you see his eyes?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"They're Caitlynn's. That exact impossible shade of blue. When ever we ask her something about her past, that exact . . . _look _is in her eyes."

"I know." He replied, closing his eyes, "She looks more like him than her own parents."

"That's because my parents adopted me." Caitlynn walked out of the shadows, "I was in some kind of a tragic accident with my parents when I was fourteen. All I know is that my parents died. Then, I was put into a orphanage and switched between families for a year and a half. I just found a family who is trying to put up with me."

"Caitlynn . . . ." Aki Whispered.

Caitlynn walked inside the room, shutting the door behind her.

Yusei looked up. He was laying down, but now tried to sit up. Caitlynn walked over and pushed him back down.

"Caitlynn . . . ." Yusei was in awe.

Coalbolt met coalbolt.

"You know my name?"

"How could I forget?"

His stare was intense as Caitlynn whispered, "What?"

"You don't remember, do you?"

"Who . . . who are you?"

FudoTwin17; Cliff-hanger!

Jack; I'm not getting in that box.

Cat; Yes, you are.

Jack; I said- ***Cat attacks Jack and he falls into the box. FudoTwin17 tapes it shut and pokes holes into the top***

FudoTwin17; Well, the hardest part is done. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4: Recognition

FudoTwin17; Well, I hope that whoever got Jack is happy.

Cat; Um, your answering machine said that Jack escaped, because a fan-girl freed Jack. Then he . . . knocked her out so she wouldn't follow him, but she was still pretty happy when she woke up, because he signed her forehead.

FudoTwin17; That's just grate!

All Goldfish; . . . .

Goldfish # 3; FudoTwin17 doesn't own Yu-gi-oh 5D's.

Chapter 4

"Who . . . who are you?"

"Yusei."

"No duh!" Caitlynn scowled, "You already told Aki and Jack that."

"Yusei, your twin."

Caitlynn stumbled back a few steps before regaining her composure. She closed her eyes. When she opened them, they had a new emotion. Yusei was surprised at the sight. They weren't joyful, but painful, agonizing. It hurt him coming from her.

"I . . . I have to go." She turned around and walked to the door, keeping her back to him.

"Caitlynn!" Yusei exclaimed.

She walked out and closed the door quietly. She turned and saw Jack and Aki, failing miserably at looking inconspicuous. She paused and then kept going.

"What's this mean?" Aki asked, "Caitlynn was born in Egypt, wasn't she?"

"I'm not so sure."

"What do you mean?"

"She said that all she knew about her life was that there had been a crash and her parents had died. She never said she didn't have a brother."

"She never said she did!"

"Because she didn't remember."Jack smiled, "I'm awesome for figuring that out."

Aki glared at the teen and his gigantic ego. There was a knock at the door.

After Jack said nothing Aki murmured, "I'll get it."

She opened the door and paled at the sight of _him._

"Hi, Aki!"

"Hello, Crow."

He walked right in and looked around, "Where's my sister?"

"Caitlynn left a short while ago." Jack replied.

Aki noticed his jacket was gone. She suspected Crow did, too.

Crow didn't like Caitlynn around Jack for two reasons. Number one: Caitlynn was in love with Jack. Number two: He had shown little signs of interest, which is not good for-

"The bird man is not happy." Crow muttered.

"And you'll be even more unhappy when we tell you the news we have."

Crow seemed intrigued.

I stared as I realized what he was talking about, "Jack, that is not a good idea! We should let Caitlynn tell-"

"You'll want to see this." Jack smirked as he turned toward the bedroom.

Aki groaned. Jack the egomaniac and Crow the 'bird man' were usually awesome friends, but when Crow's protectiveness over his little sister came into play, Jack loved to tease him with anything he could. Of course it wasn't usually very . . . bad like this. They just teased each other, no big deal.

I followed them hurriedly.

. . .

Caitlynn just started walking. She didn't know where she was going or why she was so hurt. She just kept walking the dark roads. She angrily whipped out her pocket knife and used it to clean her nails.

She sighed as a black van with tinted windows pulled up to the side of the road. The door slipped open.

"I'm not a . . ." She saw twelve giant guns pointed at her chest, "Hitchhiker."

"Mrs. Fudo, be so kind as to come with us." A voice said that she recognized.

"You!" Her fear turned to anger, then confusion, "Mrs. Fudo? My name is Hogan."

All the guns made a clicking noise, "Okay! I'm coming!"

She stepped in the truck and it sped away with no witnesses.

FudoTwin17; That was fun.

Cat; Yep, choosing to point guns at _Caitlynn! _I understand Sayer, but why Caitlynn?

FudoTwin17; Tis story has a plot you know!

Goldfish # 2; Yeah right!

FudoTwin17; Grrrrrrrrrrr!


	5. Chapter 5: Familial Similarities

FudoTwin17; Hi!

Goldfish # 1; Oh, great.

Cat; Get over it. She's here to stay.

FudoTwin17; Well, I can't stay on for long. I've got homework. Reproductive health, yuck!

Cat; Get over it.

Goldfish # 3; FudoTwin17-

FudoTwin17; Does.

Goldfish # 3; Not own Yu-gi-oh 5D's.

FudoTwin17; Meanie . . . .

Chapter 5

Yusei growled. He wore Jack's clothing. It was a little too big, but he hadn't gone shopping for his own clothes yet. He sat across from Crow, watching him twitch every time that he moved.

The phone rang and Crow grabbed it fast enough to have fallen on his chair, "Hello? Oh, it's just you . . . . I'll get Jack."

Yusei watched as Crow struggled to get out from under his chair, then gave up, "A little help?"

Yusei stood and helped Crow up soundlessly, raising his eyebrow when he heard high pitched squeals on the other side of the phone.

"Thanks." Crow muttered as he headed for Jack's bedroom.

Yusei sat back down and began to drift into a reverie.

Caitlynn had left, because . . . because of him. Then, she disappeared. Did that make her disappearance his fault? Was she dead . . . because of him?

Yusei's fist clenched as Aki walked in.

She slipped in quietly and took a seat next to him, "Yusei, we'll find her."

"It's my fault she even left."

"Don't talk like that!"

"She left, because of me. I abandoned her and she needed to be alone. So, she left. She's gone and it's my fault." Coalbolt avoided chocolate.

_'Why?'_

Yusei felt like yelling in agony when he heard her voice, but shut off, putting on a mask of solitude, "Sorry, Aki, but I've got to go."

As he left, Aki felt her eyes tear up, "Caitlynn used to do that, too."

. . .

Caitlynn stayed quiet as the room around her came into focus. The room was white and smelled of chemicals. Around her were needles, substances, and devices that made the hair on the back of her neck stand up, no matter how blurry they were.

She was uncomfortable in white shorts and a tank top.

The door opened and Caitlynn glared, "Why?"

He was silent as he stared from the shadows.

"Why? Why did you do it Sayer?"

He walked out of the shadows, "We are conducting experiments on humans for science. Yusei and you will have a mental connection if we are successful. You will have more than human powers. You could lead the human race into a new age! The age of super humans!"

Caitlynn stared at him, "I should have listened to my mom when she said you weren't mentally stable."

Angered, he slapped her. Tears pricked her eyes.

He'd been close to her and he'd given her inspiration and hope. As soon as he harmed her, she shut down.

"Leave me alone!" She screamed.

Caitlynn yanked at the straps connecting her to the table, "That's not a good idea. If you keep pulling, you'll get the room."

She ignored him.

"Fine, then."

She felt the straps the straps slowly pull her arms until she couldn't move, "Monster."

He smiled, "I've been called worse."

He wet he skin with a bad smelling liquid and pushed a needle into her skin. Caitlynn stared into his smiling face as her vision blurred. She used to know him as hope. She knew him as something else now.

_Evil._

FudoTwin17; I hope you enjoyed that.

Goldfish # 3; Bye. R&R!


	6. Chapter 6: Make a Wish

FudoTwin17; Hi! I've got to hurry. Supper's almost done!

Goldfish # 1; Whatever.

FudoTwin17; Because of that, you have to do the disclaimer.

GoldFish # 1; The crazy maniac doesn't own Yu-gi-oh 5D's.

Cat; Now, on to the story.

Chapter 6

"This isn't going to work. Yusei, you're going shopping." Jack had said over dramatically.

Yusei said nothing. He could've been looking for his sister, but instead, was being dragged to the mall . . . by Aki . . . and her friends.

"This'll be so much fun!" Sherry, sitting in the front laughed.

Carly smiled cheerfully, "Oh, yeah! Just wait 'till . . . ."

A cold silence settled over them. Aki's hands clenched around the steering wheel.

_Oh, yeah! Just wait 'till Caitlynn sees! _If Caitlynn sees . . . .

Yusei cleared his throat, trying to mentally urge one of the previously giggling girls to say something.

_Help! Jack! Aki! Anyone? _Yusei shivered at the chilling voice, then froze, _Y-Yusei . . . ._

It was Caitlynn. It had to be-

"Hey, we're almost there." Aki's poor attempt to change the subject cheerfully was pretty bad.

"Yay! First we visit . . . ." Carly blabbered, lightening the mood and making up for her mistake, "Then we can take

Yusei stayed quiet. He still felt unbelievable guilt. Plus, there was the fact that he was being forced to go shopping. And Sherry was sitting way too close . . . .

After Aki parked, They all got out, Carly and Sherry chattering, not stopping to take a breath. It was like that all the way to every awesome store, but they found his clothes in Hot Topic where they piled outfit after outfit after outfit on him. They talked amongst themselves as he dressed.

"Where did you find him Aki?" Carly asked.

Aki almost swallowed her breath mint, "What?"

"Woah, don't swallow it whole." Sherry laughed.

"How'd you meet?" Carly repeated.

"We . . . met at the park." Aki tried to lie.

"No, you didn't." Carly said.

"Tell the truth." Sherry added.

"I-I did." Aki felt her cheeks burn.

"You're not fooling anyone." Sherry pressed.

"Uh . . . ."

Thankfully, Yusei walked out right then, "Let's get this over with."

Sherry put on a smile and glanced at Aki. _This isn't over. _And then she was back to Yusei in all his glory.

He wore a red T-shirt, that failed miserably in hiding his strong core. Then there were black jeans and a leather jacket.

"It's perfect." Aki said.

"Yep." Carly and Sherry agreed, then glared at each other.

Yusei sighed, finally able to leave. They bought it and several other doubles. After, they settled down at a little restaurant in the mall and got four small ice creams.

They talked for a long while, in which Yusei smiled for the first time since his sister's disappearance. Then, they had to ruin it.

Three girls walked up to their small table. In the lead was a girl wearing _way _too short a skirt, a tank top, and a jacket. Her hair was red and pulled into a pony tail and her brown eyes held evil, pretty evil.

She took the liberty of pulling up a chair right next to Yusei and leaning against him, "Well, hello. You sure are new."

"Go away, Jessica. We don't need you right now." Aki growled.

"Of course you do, babe. Now why don't you introduce me to your new friend." She smirked.

Yusei picked up her hand like you would a dead carcass and set it on her lap. He stood and leaned on Sherry's chair, cleverly placing a chair between them.

"You know right now would be a good time to pick up the search for Caitlynn." Yusei said.

Jessica laughed, "That trash? You could do so much better."

Yusei's jaw clenched and he gripped the table. Right then she saw the perfect moment to strike.

She flipped her hair, making it come out of it's perfect pony tail and into a wild storm of lovely curls. She sat down on the table and twirled next to him.

"You could have any friends or any girlfriend and you choose these freaks? And Caitlynn? I hope that dog never comes back."

That's when Yusei snapped. He whirled to face her and got right in her face.

"Caitlynn is my twin and you will never be my girlfriend. Now, goodbye and good riddance."

Her jaw dropped.

Yusei stormed off. The three girls were stunned. So when they came back to Earth, they realized something was seriously wrong.

. . .

Yusei moved through the hall way of the mall quietly, but the air around him was charged with anger and resulted in a small bubble no one entered. He sighed, eventually making it to a small fountain and realizing his sister's friends weren't with him.

He sighed. It was a barren place, but easy to find, so he decided to just wait for them to find him.

It was outside and very quiet. The stars were out and the water sparkled purely. He sighed and threw in a coin.

"Take me to my sister."

All was quiet, then a pain in his back spread throughout his body. Yusei collapsed on the ground. Before his vision went black, he saw Goodwin's smiling face.

FudoTwin17; Don't kill me!

Cat; They can't.

GoldFish # 2; But we can!

GoldFish # 3; No, we're trapped behind glass. Bye!

Dog # 2; **PETMEEPETMEPETME!**

Dog # 1; R&R!


	7. Chapter 7: Human Testing

FudoTwin17; Hi! Boy, am I glad you don't know where I live. I'd probably be dead right now if you did. Poor Yusei.

Cat; She only owns her character's and this story, not Yu-gi-oh 5D's.

Goldfish # 2; If she did, Yusei would be dating Aki.

FudoTwin17; You can tell they love each other!

Goldfish # 3; You forgot to tell them.

FudoTwin17; Oh, yeah. It's getting harder to update, so I'll give you guys a number of reviews and I'll update when you reach that number. Other than that, I might be generous and give you guys a free chapter.

Dog # 1; This time, it'll be ten reviews.

Chapter 7

Aki was quiet. Jack was driving her to her home. Lately, she'd been less talkative. Because of Caitlynn.

Now, it was because of Caitlynn and Yusei.

Aki hadn't wanted to go home. She'd avoided it and that meant she avoided her dad. Her dad worked at the place they had found Yusei. That was the fact that lingered in her mind. Her dad worked at a place that . . . .

Aki grabbed the seatbelt reflexively as it swerved to a stop at the curve, almost toppling over. Her dad hated Aki being driven by Jack. That's why he was the one to drive her home.

Aki stepped out and waved as Jack sped away.

She turned back to the large house, knowing her dad was peeking through the kitchen window at her.

A strange anger and defiance flooded through her, but she hid it calmly. As she walked in the door, her dad pretended to look up from his book, which he'd been 'reading'.

"It's past your curfew." He said.

"I know."

"And you came home with that Atlas boy. You know I don't like his driving." He added, rising from his chair.

"I know."

"If you knew then why did you do it?" He asked.

"Because of you!" She'd been holding her anger in for years, and now she finally let it out, "You give me rules, and you say it's to protect me, but it's not. It's to protect _you._ Always _you!_ You know I don't like animal testing and you work for people who do it!"

"Wait one moment, Aki! The people I work for do not test animals!" He interrupted.

"That's right!" She yelled, "They test on humans!"

. . .

Caitlynn slowly opened her eyes.

This time, her shirt showed her stomach, and the shorts were extremely small.

She faintly remembered the last room she was in, but she instantly knew this one was worse.

There were bright white lights and she could see even more horrifying. The room was large with plain white walls. She felt chains on her wrists and ankles. They held her tightly up right. A small line of test tubes sat nearby. They were filled with a dark red liquid.

A lump formed in her throat.

She had a dank feeling that it was her blood.

Caitlynn looked up as Sayer walked in.

"Hello, Caitlynn." He said, smiling.

"Let me go."

"Sorry, but I can't do that. You see, I haven't begun the tests, yet."

She bit her lip. He moved a tray with shinny torturous tools on the little table next to her. She struggled against the chains.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

She continued.

"Fine, I warned you."

The chains began to tighten enough that she couldn't move, "No!"

"Yes." Sayer replied, touching a painful looking tool, "This will hurt a lot." He took a black marker like object and ran it from the bottom of her undershirt to her shorts, "You know, you're helping mankind right now. If it works, then you'll be less vulnerable." He took a small knife and cut along the line, "Just think how this could help us!"

Through the pain, she managed to look up, "You're a monster."

He frowned, "Well, then I'll enjoy this." Smiling, he drove the pointy part of a extremely small drill into the red mass in her stomach and turned it on.

She screamed. He removed it, then waited. She fell unconscious. Then, he smiled.

The wound glowed with a red glow and healed so there wasn't even a mark.

FudoTwin17; I hope no one was grossed out by that, because I had to show the healing effect and the evil-Sayer thing.

Cat; Please, no flamers. If you give her flamers, she won't count it as a review.

Goldfish # 3; R&R!

GoldFish # 1; See ya!


	8. Chapter 8: Mirror Image

FudoTwin17: Hey, guys . . . . Long time no see . . . .

Cat: Be thankful they don't know who you are or where you are.

FudoTwin17: Ah, well . . . . sorry I kept you guys waiting for the chapter. I've been kinda wrapped up in my life and I've been working on BOP.

Leo The Rat: She doesn't own Yu-gi-oh 5D's.

FudoTwin17: Just in case you don't know, GoldFish # 3 has passed on. My sister got two rats, and one of them is . . . no longer with us.

LittleVamp: WHY?

GoldFish # 2: She won't keep you from the chapter any more.

Chapter 8

When Yusei opened his eyes, the first thing he felt was panic. He was back. And he was dead.

Before he could start hyperventilating, a dark figure stepped out from the shadows. Yusei quickly gained control again. He wouldn't let him have the satisfaction.

"Goodwin."

"It's good you're up: It took enough electricity to kill a cow to sedate you thanks to earlier tests." He smiled as if talking to prized student instead of a captive, "Your sister is a lot like you."

The hairs on the back of Yusei's neck stood up in anger, "Stay away from her!"

"Oh, relax, Yusei. Besides, we haven't even finished with you yet. Why would we start on her?" He said it as if Caitlynn was safe, "Caitlynn will remain untouched, provided you cooperate with us."

Yusei bit his lip. He knew what he was going to say, but . . . it was hard.

"Okay. But Caitlynn won't be hurt."

"I won't hurt her." Goodwin smiled.

It was true: Goodwin wasn't going to hurt Caitlynn. He wasn't even going to communicate with her. She was going to be tested on by Sayer.

Actually, Sayer originally wanted to test on Aki, but it would've been too hard to keep her a secret from her dad: Because of him, they quit animal testing.

Maybe if he hadn't stopped the animal testing they wouldn't have moved on to humans. After all, humans struggled harder.

Yusei sighed.

Goodwin looked up. He figured it was best for his group to begin.

It was time to begin.

. . .

When Caitlynn woke up, she exhaled a sigh of relief, then felt her shoulders sag.

She was alive! But she was still . . . .

Caitlynn choked back a scream. Across from her was what looked like a glass wall. And through the glass, she saw Yusei and another man.

Yusei wore white shorts. She noticed a tattoo on his side. It was a bunch of numbers. She couldn't quite make out the numbers.

Her eyes widened as she looked at her own exposed side. Her numbers were 56932097. She growled angrily.

They kidnaped her, drugged her, tortured her, and now marked her skin? Outrage filled her.

"Goodwin." Yusei growled.

The man stared at him, "It's a good thing you're up: It took enough electricity to kill a cow to sedate you thanks to earlier tests." He paused, "Your sister is a lot like you."

Yusei tensed, "Stay away from her!"

"What? I-I'm right here! Yusei!" Caitlynn yelled.

Yusei didn't even blink.

"Oh, relax, Yusei. We haven't even finished with you yet. Why would we start on her?"

"LIER!" Caitlynn screamed, pulling against her restraints.

"Caitlynn will remain untouched, provided you cooperate with us."

"No! No . . . ." She whispered.

"Okay." He gave in, "But Caitlynn won't be hurt."

"I won't hurt her."

Goodwin stood happily. Then, after he finished basking in glory, he walked away.

Caitlynn was stunned. She was still for a moment.

"Idiot . . . ." She whispered, "IDIOT!"

The seeing glass between them swayed. Caitlynn didn't notice she was so defeated.

Anger overwhelmed her. Her sight turned bloody.

"IDIOT!"

The glass shattered. Yusei's eyes widened after everything settled.

"Caitlynn? Caitlynn!" He yelled.

"They already began testing."

FudoTwin17: I hope you guys liked that.

Leo The Rat: They liked it.

Cat: ***Hiss***

FudoTwin17: Sorry, my friend's dog is over. He doesn't really like her.

Molly: ***yelps***

FudoTwin17: Um, I gotta go! R&R! Bye!


	9. Chapter 9: It's All Your Fault!

FudoTwin17: Hi! I know it's been a while, but I had writer's block, and my other stories have been blowing up, so I'm sorry. And I'm back! With another chapter!

Cat: Yep.

Goldfish # 1: And it seems you guys don't know . . . .

FudoTwin17: My goldfishes are mourning the loss of little Snake Food, other wise known as GoldFish # 3.

Cat: I didn't even get to eat the body.

GoldFish # 2: ***Glowers***

Cat: She doesn't own Yu-gi-oh 5D's. Now, on to the story.

Chapter 9

Aki covered her mouth. This was bad. She told. They had been trying to avoid telling anyone. This was bad. And, by the look her dad was giving her, he didn't believe her.

Typical.

In a life, _Caitlynn_ and _Yusei's_ life, or death situation, her dad still didn't believe her. Obviously, they needed some counseling. A lot, actually.

"Go to your room." Her dad said. That was it? No "my company does no such thing, nor will it ever," or "my company provides for us, and you won't speak about it that way" or even "What basis do you have for such an accusation," but a solid "go to your room." Figures.

"You're despicable. I going to stay at the Hogan's, you know, the people who had their little girl taken away by your wonderful company." Aki growled as she turned toward the door.

Her dad, shocked, reached out without realizing it. His tight grip snatched her upper arm. She twirled around, eyes wide. They stared at one another.

"What does her disappearance have to do with the company?"

"What do you think?" She felt tears cloud up her vision. "The boy we found was inside your company, strapped to a bed! When we saved him, they took Caitlynn. It's all their fault." She yanked her arm out of his painful grip, "It's all your fault."

She backed away, rubbing her arm.

It hurt. It all hurt.

His eyes widened in realization. He tried to take a step forward, "Aki, I-"

"Save it." She backed away defensively, "Bye, Dad. See you never."

Aki ran, holding her arm. It wasn't that it hurt that she clutched it, but because her dad had done it. Her DAD. The man who was supposed to love and protect her. One tear fell from her face. Then she couldn't stop crying.

Caitlynn's house was only a few blocks away. Just a few blocks . . . .

In that moment, she made a decision decided only by the hurt and pain she had been suffering from. She decided he wasn't her dad. Just her father. Just the man who helped create her. A dad was loving. A dad was caring. A dad would've never hurt his daughter. A dad would've believed her. A dad . . . . That wasn't a dad.

Not any more.

Thunder flashed as Aki ran through the rain.

It hurt. Everything hurt.

They helped a boy in need of help who turned out to have a connection with her best friend's mysterious past. He was amazing. He led to more finger pointing at the company. An all out war with her dad.

Caitlynn was hurt. She hurt so much she resorted to walking outside in the cold air to get out her confusion. She was kidnapped. Everyone was worried. Yusei was guilty. She hurt.

Yusei spent time away from the search, and when some idiot with too much cartilage tried to hit on him, he stormed off. He was kidnapped. She was hurt.

They were at the company.

_They were at the company._

Aki clenched her fist. She had a mission. she was going to save their friends.

But she couldn't go alone.

Her course was never changed, and her pace never slowed. They were going to save her friends.

She found herself at the Hogan's door. She knocked.

The door opened slowly, Crow's head poking out. Before he could say anything or ask about the red hand print on her arm, Aki opened her mouth and condemned Crow to do what would change them all forever.

"I know where Caitlynn is."

FudoTwin17: Yay! It's kinda short, but whatever.

Cat: R&R!

Dog # 1: Update soon!


	10. Chapter 10: Let It Begin

FudoTwin17: Hey, guys! Sorry about the infrequent updating. It's kinda a crazy life.

Cat: Other than the disclaimer, she has important information to tell you.

FudoTwin17: Yeah . . . .

Goldfish # 1: . . . .

FudoTwin17: As some of you may know, some of my stories are coming to a close. I personally would like to keep fifteen stories going at a time. So, since I have so many I want to write, I have a poll for you guys to choose which stories you want me to write. Please vote!

Goldfish # 1: Yep.

FudoTwin17: Um . . . .

Cat: She doesn't own Yu-gi-oh 5D's.

FudoTwin17: On to the story.

Chapter 10

Crow stared at her. They all did. The group, Jack, Crow, Carly, and Sherry all sat uncomfortably in Crow's room. It was crowded and had multiple bunk beds all crammed together. That was what he got for living in the home with the family that took in as many kids as possible.

Aki shifted under their stares. They hadn't taken it in yet. They were in shock.

Shocked that Caitlynn could have been being tested on at that very moment. Shocked that Yusei had been found there. Shocked that so many bad things had happened to one family.

Shocked that Aki had withheld information.

"You knew where they were and you didn't tell me!" Crow roared, "How could you?"

"At first it was just a sneaking suspicion, but when I got in a fight with my dad, I just . . . . I don't know. I just knew." She shifted her position when she realized a few mislead glances were being aimed at her bruised arm.

"Well, why didn't you tell the police?" Carly asked in her small curious voice.

"The police would never believe me." She sighed, "They would sooner arrest me for being a part of her kidnapping."

"Why are you telling us?" Jack asked, his eyes narrowed. Aki felt her shoulders slump. He knew her too well.

"Because we are going to save them. Both of them."

They stared at her. Then they started to argue.

"How?"

"We're just kids!"

"We can't do anything!"

Aki tuned them out. She didn't want to hear about the odds. If she cared about the odds she would be in her room, crying her eyes out. Caitlynn and Yusei needed them. They couldn't back down. She couldn't back down.

"Think about this! The police need a warrant to save them. We don't have to wait. We can make a difference!" She growled it so fiercely that no one dared argue.

So it took what felt like hours before Carly asked quietly, "So we can't call the police?"

She was met with four blazing glares. She shrunk. This wasn't her battle to fight.

"What's your plan?" Jack asked.

Aki frowned. She wasn't much of a planner, and she hadn't mapped out everything on her way to the house. She pulled out her laptop, which she conveniently had forgotten last time she stayed the night.

"We sneak in, save them, sneak out."

Sherry rose and eyebrow. "You really didn't think this far ahead, did you?"

She shook her head.

They looked at Crow. Crow was always prepared. Even then in the most serious of times they could see the wheels in his head turning.

"Mr. Hogan is a police officer. He has some extra stuff. Um, I'll be right back." He disappeared into his dad's room which had been unoccupied. When he returned, he held a box.

Jack snatched the box and pulled out what looked like a stun gun. He examined it carefully in his hand.

"These are my dad's, so we need to be careful with them. Okay, we need a map of the building. And probably someone who can get in the database to mess with their equipment. Then, we could form a plan to get them out." Crow said.

They all looked at one another.

They needed someone to hack the security.

They needed someone to help them in their dire scheme.

They needed Blitz.

FudoTwin17: Hope you like it!

Cat: If they don' t they won't review.

FudoTwin17: Yeah, I guess.

Goldfish # 1: R&R! Bye!


	11. Chapter 11: Blitz Attack

FudoTwin17: Hey! ***tomato to the face***

Goldfish # 1: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

FudoTwin17: Meanie. Okay! I'm sorry! I tried to update sooner, but . . . stuff happened. I don't want to bore you with those details, so I don't own any series of Yu-gi-oh. ON TO THE CHAPTER!

Chapter 11

When Blitz opened his door to the kids, he didn't seem too surprised by the many weapons. He just opened the door, looked both ways (as always) and closed the door. His dank room was perfect setting for the mood. He sat in the corner with his eyes narrowed. "What will it be?"

Blitz was notorious for helping out the police and others on things that weren't going quickly enough. What he did wasn't entirely illegal, not that the police would arrest him, but he never did anything for people out to do something wrong. He usually reported those who wanted him to help them with anything illegal, which had happened more than once.

Why did they know this guy?

Simple. They were them. When they were walking home, they saw him getting beat up in an alley. Unlike the idiotic kids that most would have expected them to be, they ran in an probably saved him from death. They became good friends.

Blitz smiled at them.

"We need to get into the security cameras of Star Center." Aki replied swiftly.

"I see. Why?"

"Because they are testing on humans." Crow replied, an edge to his voice that made Aki flinch.

Blitz gasped, "How can they be? Do the police know?"

"No. We have no proof other than what we've seen." Jack said.

He nodded as if this was good enough excuse to hack the database of a high security business. He started his computer and began typing. "Now, what do you need? To get in?"

"Y-Yes." Carly replied, shifting closer to Jack.

He nodded, throwing them each a hand-held radio. "Get going. You tell me when you get there and what you need, and I'll make sure it happens."

Sherry sighed in relief. "Thanks, B."

He nodded, getting to hacking security. He glanced over to see they hadn't left yet, but were shifting uncomfortably in the doorway, as if they didn't know how to leave. He waited an awkward moment. "Aren't you going to, you know, do the breaking and entering?"

"Oh, uh, right." Crow replied, following everyone out.

Once they had actually left, Blitz rolled his eyes. "Kids."

. . .

Those kids had positioned themselves outside of every entrance and exit by time they asked Blitz if he was ready. Thankfully, by then he was. For four hours, he managed to make the security cameras only see an image of the last thing that they saw and anything more high-tech was completely disabled.

The teens were quiet. They were finally going to save their twins.

Carly gulped. She honesty loved the two in her short time of meeting them, but she was really scared to go in and get them. She closed her eyes waiting for Sherry to go in when they were cleared to go. She figured that would be soon.

Or at least she hoped it would be.

Waiting was almost worse than the doing.

She must have been thinking too much, because she heard Sherry walk in. She figured that she just missed the part when someone said they were ready to go in.

Carly walked behind Sherry with her stun-gun held tightly in her hold. She didn't want to be there, but she was helping two friends. She had to keep walking. This was no different than all the times that she had asked a stupid question in class to make sure that Aki wasn't caught sending a text or the many times that she had started coughing violently during attendance so Caitlynn could sneak in undetected, as she was always late for gym.

Her hands got sweaty. She forced herself to think of good things, like how hot she first thought that Yusei was the first time she saw him.

But of course, she would never say that out loud. It was obvious he was taken.

Carly started opening and closing doors. All this was was a really complicated game of hide and seek. She took a deep breath. She had to keep walking.

There was more at risk than there would be in a game of hide and seek, complicated or not.

. . .

When Caitlynn woke up, she almost screamed from frustration. She just wanted to leave. That was it, but the psychos were completely ignoring the face that she had a right to . . . not be tested on. She was a human being, not an instrument that could talk.

She blinked at the woman who was injecting her. She figured that she was a follower of Sayer's, ready to do as he wished at will. The woman was all business and no play. Caitlynn frowned. She could still annoy her.

"Can I get a different torturer?" She asked in an innocent voice. "Because mine is a little up-tight."

The lady didn't even acknowledge that she had spoken. Caitlynn's eyes narrowed.

"Not much of a talker, are you?" She asked, then flinched when the chick roughly yanked a needle out of her arm. It hurt, but the lady obviously didn't care. After all, it would heal.

Caitlynn blinked. Where had she been shot? She couldn't see a red dot anywhere on her left arm, and she knew that the chick hadn't put a bandage over it or whipped away the blood. She blinked again in confusion.

_Oh, well. _Caitlynn thought. _I'm on drugs, anyways. _

"Can you at least tell me what you did to me?" She asked.

"Gave you more power." The chick stated.

_Finally, I get somewhere! _Caitlynn thought. "More power?"

The lady sighed, as if exasperated that she couldn't follow. "We are making you better than you already were." She stated simply and slowly as if she were some seven year old who didn't understand big words. "We are making you able to do cool things."

Caitlynn rose an eyebrow. "Not much of a people person, are you?"

The lady looked at her. "No, I just don't like you."

Caitlynn smirked at her. "Good, 'cause I really don't like you, lady."

The glare she got was so fierce that it made her laugh. She really loved it, making this lady annoyed. It made her so happy, that she laughed again, just to laugh in her face. It almost made her feel less violated than she felt even being there. But no matter. Right then was about annoying the chick and getting weird faces from her too makeup-ed face.

. . .

Aki and Crow looked at one another. The two had been running around, checking doors like crazy. They were starting to get discouraged. But they kept moving, forcing themselves to think good thoughts about how one day they would laugh at Goodwin and Sayer while they were rotting in jail. It was good for them, anyways.

Aki glanced at Crow, unsatisfied. "Do you think we should call the others to see if they've-"

He shushed her. "Listen."

The odd pair paused, listening. Then, they heard it. It was laughter, unkempt and completely out of place. But it gave them hope.

Because it was her laughter.

It was definitely Caitlynn.

FudoTwin17: :( I didn't like it as much as I hoped I would, but that's okay, since I haven't gotten to the good stuff yet!

Cat: Yeah. Review. Bye.


	12. Chapter 12: Myterious Teenage Adventures

FudoTwin17: Hey, guys. Before you start throwing stuff at me, I'm really sorry I haven't updated lately. My laptop died and didn't come back to life, I've been feeling kind of ill, I have loads of homework from being in two accelerated classes, two police officers came into my house in the middle of writing this, and all my goldfishes are DEAD! TT

Cat: And I wasn't allowed to eat them.

Dog # 1: ***growls***

Cat: Uh, anyways, she doesn't own Yu-gi-oh 5D's. Onto the chapter.

Chapter 12

When Crow and Aki snuck up to the slightly ajar door and looked through, their vision was blocked by two large tables with tablecloths and a bunch of needles and other objects sitting on top. Sneakily, the two slid in and hid under them, lifting up the tablecloths slightly to see.

In the furthest quadrant of the room, a tall, blond chick was prodding Caitlynn with needles. She wore shorts and a top showing her stomach. Aki could feel Crow's revulsion. When they saw saw the chick's face, it was easy to tell she was thoroughly annoyed. Aki smirked. Of course she was annoyed. She was working with Caitlynn.

"You know," Caitlynn began again, "I just can't figure out why they would send a clown to do my blood work and stuff."

Aki had to bite her tongue from laughing. Caitlynn was right. The makeup on that lady's face was a bit much. And the annoyed expression she wore with the makeup only made it funnier. That was so long as the lady didn't slap her or something from anger. It wouldn't be the first time Caitlynn had managed to get that reaction from someone.

"I mean, really, did you go to a clown school. I bet you got all A's in your makeup-ing class." The woman let out a little snarl at Caitlynn.

"Little worthless brat." She growled. "I wish I were working on Project 90462732 instead of this project." Caitlynn's eyes went blank before glazing over with rage.

"His name's Yusei, not Project whatever!"

With that, the two hiding under the table's eyes widened. They had project numbers?

"Project 90462732 is whatever Mr. Goodwin says he is." She stated before prodding Caitlynn with another needle so hard that Crow could feel it. Caitlynn flinched. "Now, how does that feel?" The woman asked ruthlessly.

Aki didn't know what hit her, but she suddenly felt an extreme wave of anger. After all that worrying, after all the fear that Caitlynn and Yusei were dead, after _EVERYTHING _this is what she found? Some chick thinking she owned the world _messing _with _her _best friend? They had crossed the line.

Aki's hand wrapped around a weapon that she had secured to her belt and in an instant, she was across the room. As she jabbed the taser into the woman's gut, she let out a small shriek. Then she crumpled on the ground.

Caitlynn's shock was all too evident on her face before it broke into a grin. "Go Aki! Yeah, girl!"

Aki blinked at her before sighing in relief. Her eyes darted Crow who just joined them. Despite Caitlynn's uncomfortable position, she smiled as if everything were normal. "Hey, Crow."

Crow looked at her for a moment before his face broke out into a grin. "Hey, little bird! How're you fairing?"

She shrugged to the best of her ability being all tied up. "You know. Best I can be while in this situation."

Aki looked at them. "Should I cut you free or do you want to talk some more?" Both teens blushed scarlet before Aki and Crow cut her free of her shackles, resulting in her landing on her butt on the ground. She popped right back up, though, acting as if it had never happened.

"So is everyone else waiting at your place or something?" Caitlynn asked.

Crow and Aki looked at each other for a moment before Aki pulled out a communicator. "Crow and I have Caitlynn. You guys only need to find Yusei now."

Crow looked at his adoptive sister. "Nah, a lot of us are here. Uh, Carly, Sherry, us, and Jack. Oh, and Blitz got us in." He nodded in approval of his memory.

"Great." Caitlynn said, smirk back in place. "Now just to find Yusei and get out of here."

Cow smiled at her. It was easier said than done.

. . .

Aki's father collapsed into his chair. It hadn't been long since the fight. But his mind kept replaying what she had said. _They test on humans. _He didn't understand how on earth she could think that. It just made no sense.

_They test on humans. _

But what if she were right? What if they were testing on humans? After all, the company wasn't exactly always . . . trustworthy. He remembered when it started testing on animals. He had walked right into a new room and-Boom! There was a cat _crying _in pain as it was prodded with huge needles. He blackmailed the company into stopping with threats of going to the police, but he sometimes still wondered if it were still going on.

_They test on humans._

If it were true, how would his daughter know about it? How did she see something that he didn't when he was the one working at the company?

This was a nightmare.

But he knew he overreacted. He needed to speak with his daughter.

Sighing, he picked up the nearest home phone. After he had dialed the number, he put the phone up to his ear. After two rings, a familiar voice met his ear. "Hello?"

"Mrs. Hogan, could I speak with my daughter?" He politely requested.

"Aki? Oh, I'm sorry, they ran out on some 'mysterious' adventure." She claimed. Mr. Inzinski could hear the sarcasm in her voice. "I don't know when they'll be back."

"Oh." He said. He admitted to himself that he sounded crestfallen.

She must have taken it the wrong way. "Don't worry, they'll be fine." She stated. "And I'm sure they'll be back before it gets too late. Trust me, they aren't the irresponsible types." She laughed to herself.

"Yes, yes. Of course, you're right. Call me when they get in, would you? I'd like to speak with Aki." He said.

"Oh, of course. What?" He heard someone in the background talking. "Oh. Be right there, honey. Sorry, Mr. Inzinski. I've got to go. I promise I'll call though. Have a good night."

"Uh, you too." He replied, hanging up the phone uncertainly.

Mysterious adventure? Teenagers. He sighed before a sudden thought made his breath hitch.

Mysterious adventure! Could they be going to the company building? It would be breaking and entering! And if she was right about the human testing-

His eyes suddenly widened. Caitlynn and that boy-Yusei, was it? Yusei had randomly joined the group a bit after the protest that, although his daughter didn't know he knew, she was a part of. He was accepted immediately. Was he one of those tested on? And if that were true-him and Caitlynn were now missing. His eyebrows furled.

If they went to save them . . . .

Oh, this was bad.

Mr. Inzinski grabbed his coat. He had somewhere to go.

FudoTwin17: Okay, not that long, but I hope it was satisfying until the next chapter is up. Only a few more chapters.

Dog # 1: Yeah, right. Probably around ten more.

FudoTwin17: Okay, I really don't know, but we'll see. Review please!


	13. Chapter 13: Mad Scientist vs Carly

FudoTwin17: Yo!

Cat: And she speaks.

FudoTwin17: Yeah. Anyway, I love you all for reviewing and staying with me for so long.

Dog # 1: I'm sure you do.

FudoTwin17: You'd be right if you weren't being sarcastic. Okay, anyways, I have a lot to say here. A lot has gone on since the last chapter, but I hope it won't affect my updating ability. I really want to finish this fic, because I just love it so much and all of you. Okay, I don't own Yu-gi-oh 5D's. But if I did, you would know, since Yusei and Aki would've kissed and gotten married early on in the series. On to the chapter!

Chapter 13

Carly was very quiet behind Sherry. The two girls had no clue what they were doing, not that they would admit it. However, while Sherry was having the greatest time of her life, Carly was about to faint. It wasn't every day she snuck into a well-known company building to save her friends. Actually, this was the only day.

Her clenched hands tightened further on the stun-gun.

But Carly somehow liked it she would do it all again if she could. There was this rush of adrenaline-this feeling of being able to do or be anything. She knew that one day, she wanted to feel this. She wanted to help people, but that feeling she got when her blood was pumping, she wanted that too.

She was sure law enforcement felt this all the time, but that wasn't right for her. She couldn't do that. It was too . . . . Well, it wasn't her style. She was a storyteller, anyway.

Then it clicked.

She wanted to be a investigative journalist. That was the one thing in the entire world that she wanted to be. Her mom wouldn't be too happy, but it didn't matter. That's what she wanted to do.

But before she got there, she had this story to learn, to complete.

Suddenly, she could hear talking. She moved swiftly, standing next to the door with Sherry. Her eyes darted around the room. The room had two stairs leading down into a room with tables with needles, blood samples, and some other horrible things that Carly didn't know what were called. As well as that, right across from that door was another door. It looked like an elevator, but she didn't know.

However, all of that was trumped by what was on the other side of the room. On a large, metal table laid Yusei with his hands, ankles, and waist all cuffed to the table. He only wore a pair of white shorts. _Oh. _Carly thought to herself, drawing her attention to a white haired man standing there, talking and smiling at Yusei. Carly blinked. _Pervert. _

"Now, we wouldn't want Caitlynn to get hurt, now would we?" Yusei's eyes widened in horror.

Carly and Sherry stared at one another completely mortified. What was wrong with this guy? Sure, you can go kidnap their two friends and then threaten them about one another? Seriously?

Yusei seemed to share the opinion. Anger seemed to make him loose his head for a moment and not consider the repercussions, because he did one thing that did not fit the situation at all. He spit on the man. "Goodwin-"

Goodwin smiled. "I'll be back to hear your answer once you've had time to think about it. And don't worry. Your sister is always safe with here. Especially with her big brother protecting her." With that, he began to walk away.

_Crap! _Carly thought to herself, a sharp intake of break making her jump away from the door.

Goodwin, or at least that was what she thought Yusei had called him, had started walking toward the door. He was leaving. They were dead, they were dead, they were dead!

He made his way up the steps slowly.

_No, no, no, no, no, no . . . ._

But Goodwin walked right past the door to Carly's shock. She rejoined Sherry at the door who seemed to have never been afraid he'd walk through the door in the beginning. She blinked, frowning. The elevator doors opened and he stepped through, only to disappear.

Sherry immediately stepped into the room, despite Carly's protests of waiting to make sure he was gone, and made her way to Yusei. "Hey! Yusei!" She called.

He blinked, seemly shocked that they were there. "Uh, hi." He said.

Sherry looked at the metal around his hands and around certain parts of his body, frowning. "That will take some time getting rid of." She muttered. "We may need Jack."

Yusei frowned. "How many of you are here?" He asked.

"Jack, us, Crow, and Aki." At the last name, he made a face. He didn't want any of them there. They would get hurt. Or worse.

Sherry pulled out her communicator and relayed the message. "Jack, we need you. We found Yusei."

_"Okay." _Jack's voice came through the communicator slightly sketchy. _"Where are you?"_

Sherry frowned. "Uh, west wing. Halfway down the hall. The doors ajar."

_"Got it." _He replied. _"I'm on my way."_

Sherry nodded, putting away her communicator and pulling something larger from her bag. It was a huge piece of machinery with a spinning blade on the edge. Sherry smirked. "Now this is more Caitlynn's speed." She turned it on.

However, before she could apply it to Yusei's cuffs (as she was ignoring the look of fear that she would hit him by accident), a voice came from right behind her. Very close behind her.

"I suppose I found a couple of intruders."

The two girls spun around to stare in horror at Goodwin. Only bad things could come from this. Carly prayed that if there was anything good in the entire universe that Jack would make it to their location quickly.

. . .

Jack sighed. He was in the east wing and trying very hard to run quietly in their direction. It was nearly impossible in his mind. Why did he have to be in the east wing of all wings? Why did Yusei have to be in the west wing? He sighed.

After a few minutes, though, he found where he wanted to be.

Or, at least he found the west wing.

Once he reached the west wing, it had three branches expanding in completely different directions. And as well as that, he noticed that at the end of each hall there was a turn and an elevator. This was going to be a long hour.

Sighing, he stepped forward to begin his search.

FudoTwin17: Well, that was short. But somehow, I like it. Anyway, I really hope you'll review, because this is going to get REALLY crazy.

Cat: Review.

Dog # 1: Yes, she'll like that.

FudoTwin17: And leave requests! I barely know what happens next, so I'm all game for what you guys want.

Cat: So, yeah. Bye.


	14. Chapter 14: Dead

FudoTwin17: Hello, my little friends!

Angry Reviewer: HALKJDKLA;JIK;EJKA;D!

FudoTwin17: Uh, sorry. I-

Cat: She doesn't own Yu-gi-oh. Try not to kill her. She has a bit of a schedule.

FudoTwin17: Yeah-wait, just don't kill?

Angry Reviewer: He he he he . . . .

Chapter 14

Jack hadn't even taken a step when a familiar scream echoed down the hallway. His eyes widened in recognition as his feet made him run down the last hallway on his left. He knew that scream. "Carly!"

It wasn't long until he found the door. It was cracked open so he had no trouble identifying it as the room the scream had come from. When he stepped inside, he ran forward, trying to help resolve the scene.

For Carly was backed up in a corner and Sherry was on the ground, her hand on her temple where a light flow of blood was. Behind her was Yusei, strapped to the table with metal cuffs. But his eyes stayed on the figure in front of Carly. With a yell, he burst into the room. The white haired man turned and, instead of attacking Carly, went for Jack.

Unfortunately, Jack had misinterpreted his strength and it wasn't long until he was breathing roughly, barely protecting himself from the constant attack of punches sent from the experienced man in front of him. If Jack got in a punch, he opened himself up to Goodwin for three others.

He wasn't going to last much longer.

And he didn't have to.

It wasn't long before the man in front of him straightened, a slight gasp coming from his lips before he collapsed. And standing right behind where he once was was little Carly, the stun-gun in her shaking hands.

Jack blinked. "Good job." He said after an awkward moment.

He slung the groaning man over his shoulder and struggled to throw the older man in a closet. Once that was done, he walked over to Sherry, who had sat up, but had a disconnected look in her eyes. Jack leaned down and checked her cut, watching her closely.

"Is-Is she alright?" Asked Yusei from his spot on the tilted metal table.

"She'll be fine." Jack replied. "Just a bit of a concussion." He frowned, looking at Carly and the problem of the bindings Yusei had. Yusei needed to be freed, but Jack had enough common sense to know that Carly and dangerous tools was a bad idea. She was always good at finding trouble, but she was also good at finding a way out of it. An idea slipped into his head. "Carly, why don't you get Sherry outside? Get her some fresh air? We'll all join you when we've got these guys."

She nodded, helping up Sherry and, after a look at Jack, began to find an exit.

Jack went to cutting through Yusei's bonds with the weapon that Sherry had left behind. It was absolutely silent. This was going to be a long time.

. . .

The threesome turned to one another when a scream echoed through the building. Crow and Aki looked mortified, fear filling their eyes, but Caitlynn's reaction was the worst. She even had to tear herself away and lean against a wall, memories flashing past her eyes.

"Is everyone alright?" Crow asked through the communicator. There was no answer. "Is everyone alright?" He asked again with even more urgency. There was only static on the other end of the line.

Aki cursed under her breath as she picked up hers. "Is anyone there?" But that time was different. Much different. There wasn't even a bit of static. It was entirely silent. She frowned, throwing the communicator back to where she had been carrying it.

"Why can't we speak with them?" Caitlynn asked, her voice dry.

"Probably batteries. They're dead." Crow replied.

Caitlynn's breath was uneven. Aki stared at him before he realized his mistake. "Oh! I meant the batteries! Our friends, they wouldn't be killed! It'd be too messy for-"

"Like human or animal testing?" Caitlynn asked, blue eyes flashing unmercifully.

Aki put a hand on Caitlynn's shoulder, a knowing look in her eyes. "They're fine. We just have to meet back up again. Everything will turn out okay." Caitlynn sighed, moving Aki's hand off of her shoulder.

"This isn't a fairy tale, Aki." She whispered. "And the good guys don't always win."

Aki sucked in a breath. "It doesn't have to be-"

"You see it every day. Children die, kids are abused and ignored, people are mugged, police and popular political candidates turn out to be only out for money, and the good people suffer. Goodness, this place we're in, it tests on humans!" Caitlynn spun around, anger and passion in her eyes as a small, abnormal breeze began to whip around the hall. "This world is awful."

"You're right." Crow stated. "But that doesn't mean it always has to be. We can change it. Starting right here, right now. We're going to end the human testing."

Caitlynn sighed as the wind began to calm. "You're right." She looked at Aki. "I'm sorry. Let's get through this. We can figure everything out after this."

"Yeah." Aki replied, stepping next to her best friend. "Let's go find Yusei."

The girls smiled.

_Apology accepted._

Cat: I hope that makes up for FudoTwin17's long time of not updating. Well, it's late. Good night.


	15. note

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Ireadtomuch

Marauder Heir

ScifiSOS

ncalkins

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

Mai Ascot

ForbbidenForest

Blood of the Dawn

FudoTwin17

FudoTwin17: Hey, guys. I just found this on a story by Blood of the Dawn and I can seriously agree. I've had some serious hate mail and one author out to get me whom FanFiction won't allow me to block. I love you all if you read this and I'm sorry to disappoint you guys with the fact that this isn't a chapter. The next chapter I promise WILL be a real chapter, however I'm going on Hiatus until the end of Finals (Friday). Sorry, again. Please, post this to any of your stories if you feel the same. Thank you for all support and reviews. I love you all.


	16. Chapter 15: Shock Factor

Fudotwin17: Hey, guys. :) Sorry it's been so long. And I'm sorry but there won't be a conversation thingy at the beginning of this chapter. Unfortunately, I just got surgery on my hand so it hurts. Thus, I won't be typing much (actually, I'm not even supposed to be typing) but I felt like you guys really deserved a new chapter. I'm sorry for the wait and I don't own Yu-gi-oh 5D's. Oh, and I want to thank Yami's Devil. Every time I see your reviews, I can't help but smile. :)

Chapter 15

The figure in the shadows made a tsking noise, the only sign of his displeasure as he watched the security cameras with an amused smirk. His hands were folded in front of him, awaiting the perfect moment.

Or at least for the rest of his security to fail. After all, the dangerous systems had been hacked, the video cameras put on a loop (that he had to painstakingly rewire without alerting his attacker), many of his guards be put out of commission (and soon out of the job), and even some of his hard working scientists be attacked!

But, somehow, it didn't bother him. It was all a game in his mind, one that he planned to win, using the other player's pawns. He smiled to himself, closing up on the figure of a dark haired girl with sharp cobalt eyes.

Devilishly, he sat back in his plush chair, putting a fist to his chin. "Checkmate, love." He murmured quietly in his dark room, illuminated only by the bright computer screens.

. . .

Caitlynn, Aki, and Crow frowned as they reached the fork of the hallways. There were three different ways to go, but their friends were only in one direction. Eyebrows furrowed as they tried to figure out which way to go. Finally, they all sighed and turned to one another after seeing no distinguishing marks that might mean their friends were in that direction.

"Well, we could split up. It'll be faster-" Crow began but was cut off almost immediately.

"Are you crazy?" Yelled Aki. "Separating is a bad idea! One of us could get lost or be captured and then where would we be?"

"Okay, okay!" Crow exclaimed, raising his hands in surrender. "I get it! No separating!"

Caitlynn sighed, closing her eyes and willing herself to feel them. Just a chance hearing or-or a sight-anything that might make her think they were somewhere. She tuned out Crow and Aki slightly desperate, just wanting to find her friends.

That's when it happened. It felt . . . almost like liquid. Everything felt like fluid. But, even moving and energized, it stood still and she could _feel _it. She could feel them.

Her eyes flashed open and she turned toward the right, walking with a quick pace.

"C-Caitlynn!" She heard Aki call, but didn't reply. She just quickened her pace once she felt Crow and Aki's footfalls alongside her. She had to get to her friends.

And her brother.

But none of those thoughts made her smile, because a new pain had set in her chest. A new anger. New information that not even her and her brother's rescue could possibly make better. She knew that she wasn't leaving once everyone was ready.

She couldn't.

. . .

Yusei gritted his teeth as a hot spark hit his skin from the power saw against the metal bar around his waist. He didn't complain once, preferring to remain silent. He watched as Jack's dark eyes would dart up to his every once and a while, as if to make sure that he was still alive and awake. To tell the truth, he couldn't blame him for looking up.

If he had just found Jack in this condition, his reaction would be very much the same thing.

As a chunk of metal fell from the band and clanked on the floor, both Jack and Yusei gave a light sigh. Yusei squeezed his wrist through the space of missing metal over his wrist and sighed satisfied.

Jack smiled at him, a smile more genuine than his usual arrogant smirks. "Now we only have your ankles left."

Yusei smiled gleefully. Only his ankles. Then he could find his sister and they could leave-escape. They could all escape.

It was a while before his ankles were freed, and by time that was done, they realized that Goodwin was stirring. After Yusei kicked him back into blackness, the two of them began tying him up. It was then that the door swung open.

The two jumped up, Yusei grabbing a nearby tool while Jack grasped the power saw so tight his knuckles turned white. Then, in strolled in Aki, Crow, and Caitlynn. Both boys immediately relaxed, sighing in relief.

Yusei hurried over, hugging Caitlynn and Aki as quickly as he could get his arms around them. Aki was the only one to hug back, but Yusei didn't care . . . .

Until he saw her face.

"What's wrong?" He whispered.

Her eyes were wide and horrified. She looked pale and she was shaking all over, which was rather obvious as she only wore a pair of shorts and a top showing off too much stomach for Yusei's taste. On her feet was a pair of boots that he guessed Aki gave her. She opened her mouth to reply, but shut it again as if she were in too much shock to speak.

"Caitlynn?" He questioned.

"B-Baby bird, what's wrong?" Crow questioned, moving over to her to place a hand on her shoulder. Her lip trembled but she didn't speak.

Aki stared before turning back to Jack. "W-We have to get out of here. As much as we need to make sure she's okay," Aki paused, "we can't stay in here."

Jack nodded. "Good idea." He gathered his things and a few other things that looked important before smashing a few things that also looked important, but were too big to steal. Once he was done, he walked over to Caitlynn, staring at her.

"Caitlynn?" Yusei tried again.

"I think she's in shock." Jack said, sounding kind of confused. He sighed. "Here, I'll get her."

"No, I can-"

"Yusei." Jack cut him off. "You have been being experimented on for the past who knows how long. You shouldn't risk carrying her. Goodness, this might happen to you! We can't have you dropping her or anything. I've got her."

Yusei frowned, but nodded, stepping back as Jack gathered her into his arms.

Aki frowned. "Let's get out of here and fast. I don't want to be here any longer."

"Sorry, but leaving isn't an option anymore." A voice said from behind them. They all stiffened, turning around to see one thing that they had _not _wanted to see blocking their exit, stopping their escape.

. . .

FudoTwin17: Okay, I'm tired. I love you guys and hope this is satisfactory, because I skipped a pain pill to finish this. :( Anyways, I hope you enjoy. Bye.


	17. Chapter 16: Schizophrenic Nonsense

FudoTwin17: Yo, guys!

Cat: She's finally back.

FudoTwin17: Yup! Sorry I was gone for so long. I could give you guys my long, ridiculous list of excuses or I could just get on with the chapter and update.

Goldfish # 7: Update! Update!

FudoTwin17: Okay, then. Update it is!

Dog # 1: She doesn't own Yu-gi-oh 5D's.

Chapter 16

A child. What stood before them was nothing more than a child. He could only have been eleven or twelve at the oldest, though he obviously wasn't that yet, with messy green hair falling around his face. His eyes were sharp and sad, too sad for his age. His hands shook and it didn't escape anyone in the room (except maybe Caitlynn in her catatonic state) that he only wore a pair of shorts much like Yusei.

Slowly, Yusei stepped toward him, edging away from his group. "Hey. What's your name?"

The green-haired boy glared at him, shaking hands turning into fists. "It doesn't matter! You're not leaving here!"

Aki moved slowly, hands in the air, to join Yusei, hoping that she would appear less imposing or scary. "All we want to know is your name. Can you tell us your name?"

The boy seemed to blow up for a moment before his golden eyes fell to the ground, lip trembling. "Leo."

"Okay. That's good, Leo." Aki urged, eyes darting to Yusei's for a second. Slowly, she took another step forward. "Now, can you tell me why we can't leave?" Her voice was gentle, soft, but at the words, Leo jolted as if an electric current ran through him. He seemed to loose his breath for a moment before he looked up to glare at them, eyes glowing a faint purple.

"You can't leave because he said you can't." Just like that, there was no more talking to him.

Faint winds picked up as metal objects strapped against the walls suddenly began to glow with the same faint purple aura as Leo's eyes. They lifted into the air, snapping free of their bonds. Drills, needles, scalpels, and more metal equipment flew in the air. "He said you can't leave."

"Not good!" Exclaimed Jack, tightening his grip on the unaware female in his arms.

"Really not good!" Agreed Crow over the slowly picking up winds.

Yusei gritted his teeth, taking in the scene. He stared carefully at Leo, thinking. The boy obviously wasn't bad. Maybe brainwashed? He wasn't sure, but he was at an age where one could be easily influenced. He tried to slowly inch forward, but quickly jumped back when a flying pair of scissors pinned itself to the place where his foot had landed.

"Yusei!" Aki exclaimed, jumping back with him and gripping his arm.

He cursed silently, eyes roaming the room. His eyes stopped on the wall behind his table, or the testing table he had been strapped to, really. There was a door nearly directly behind the table, leading out of the room!

He gritted his teeth.

All he had to do was distract Leo.

His eyes landed on his twin, pale and eyes staring unseeingly. For just a moment, her eyes fluttered as if she would snap out of her daze, and he heard voices talking animatedly in the back of his head.

_Stop screwing around and get back here! It's dangerous!_

_ We'll find her!_

_ Sis?_

_ I love you. No matter what._

_ Please be okay! He said she was here! What if they-_

Abruptly, the voices cut themselves off. Yusei sighed, shaking his head and willing the disembodied voices away. He had enough problems without worrying over whether or not he was a paranoid schizophrenic. Yusei sighed.

He had to distract this boy somehow. And he had to do it quickly.

Before time ran out.

. . .

The boy slowly made his way down the hall, through the door, and down a long flight of stairs. Eyes focused and an evil smirk on his face, he slowly let the door at the bottom creak open even after he had unlocked it. He stepped in, basking in the nightmare that was the rotten, blood-smeared room. A smile seemingly genuine touched his face.

_You will be mine. _He thought, grinning at a singular figure across the room. It was beaten and bloody, and completely disturbing. _Soon. You will be mine._

"Hey, guys. Miss me?" It nor any other figures around it spoke. He grinned. Not that he had expected it to. "Too bad you guys won't see my final win. You know, it'll be great. I'll get Caitlynn and the big guy will get what he wants. Of course, he's had casualties, but-ha HA! You already know about that, don't you?" The boy began laughing, done with his gloating.

His laughing turned into complete maniacal laughter as he walked back up the steps, satisfied with his visit to the deathly room and leaving the door cracked open and unlocked. Slowly, the boy slid into a side room halfway up the steps and carefully shut the door, trusting that it would go unnoticed.

Soon, Caitlynn would walk down those steps. Soon, she would find that room. And soon, she would be his.

He sat down on a nearby stool, grinning at the prospect as his laughter began to die down.

She would regret ever crossing him. He had made sure of it.

. . .

Yusei closed his eyes, willing something-anything to come to mind that might help him in this situation. He realized that Leo was waiting for his move. After all, to win, all Leo had to do was keep them locked in the room.

But Yusei needed them out. Somehow, someway, he had to save them.

Just like when he was younger. Slowly, a memory seemed to form in the darkness of his mind. He tensed, waiting for it to take hold and help him out of this mess. Just for a moment, he hoped that it would help him conjure a miracle.

He needed one.

. . .

FudoTwin17: Okay. That's all, folks!

Cat: You just stole someone's line.

FudoTwin17: Oh. Oops!

Goldfish # 8: Next time on _Tested_, we find out more on Yusei and Caitlynn's past! And why is Leo helping the people who are obviously using him as a test subject? And who are those mysterious men in this story that not even the authoress seems to know?

FudoTwin17: Hey! I have a plot! Stop pretending I don't know anything about it!

Cat: Bye! Update!


	18. Chapter 17: Twins

FudoTwin17: So, I just went to upload the next chapter and realized this one wasn't up. :(

Cat: It sucks for you all, but now you do get two chapters in a row.

FudoTwin17: Which is always nice. Therefore, I hope you enjoy this! :D

Dog # 1: And she's also sorry for their lateness.

FudoTwin17: Yup. I don't own Yu-gi-oh.

Cat: On to the show!

Chapter 17

_Yusei blinked in confusion, taking in the familiar scene. It took him only a moment to realize that he was looking at the inside of a car-his old car. A soft smile lit his lips at the sight. Though it seemed as though he had no physical form, he could feel his heart warming at the sight, even if it hurt a bit at the sound of his sister, mother, and father's laughter._

_ "You see? The Satellite isn't so bad. And once we get funds, the bridge will be reconnected and Domino will be one again." Yusei's heart wrenched as his father said those gut-wrenching words, telling Yusei what day this was._

_ "No." Yusei whispered, unable to do a thing as the scene continued._

_ "How will you get the funds?" Caitlynn questioned, slender eyebrows arching down. "If the __mayor and the bigger politicians are struggling themselves, or at least pretending to be, then how will you get anyone to put money into making a 'bridge to the future'?" Her tone might have seemed condescending to anyone else, but those in her family seemed to pay it little mind._

_ "By the usual way, right, Dad?" Yusei, or his younger, more naive self spoke. "Threatening them."_

_ His mother shot him a dirty, unimpressed look. Her look was sharp, which was odd for such a caring, soft face. His father, however, laughed. "No, no. We make promises we can't keep. By building the bridge, more people will be able to have more economic opportunities." Yusei winced, realizing quickly what was about to happen. "If more people become like average citizens, they spend more money, earn more money, the workforce increases, and the economy will overall incre-"_

_ He was cut off by a loud scream from his wife as an armored van pulled up next to them, a gunman shooting at them from an open side door. Yusei watched in silent horror as he was forced to watch his mother die a second time, listening as his younger self shouted._

_ Caitlynn was frozen in silent surprise, her lips parted in a gasp that never reached his ears. Yusei watched as his younger self jumped toward her. The boy quickly undid her seatbelt, opened the door, and pushed her out of it. "Hey-"_

_ Then the car began to slow, Yusei and his parents the only ones left inside. __He watched as a couple of men exited the van, pulling them out of the car. One of them frowned. _

_ "Darn. Hit the woman in the neck. The boss is gonna be mad. He wanted them all alive." Complained one man, his gun in his hands and an actually disappointed look on his face._

_ "It doesn't matter." Stated the one standing over him. "Just grab her and replace her with the fake. It'll all look good. No evidence left behind."_

_ "What about the girl?" Asked another guard, a concerned look on his face. _

_ "It doesn't matter." Repeated the second guard. "No one could survive that fall. She's dead."_

_ A heartbroken look crossed Yusei's face as he allowed himself to be moved by the armed men. He looked horrified and pained at the idea that in trying to save his sister he may have killed her instead._

_ "Yeah." Agreed a fourth, beginning to haul Yusei's dead mother up. Yusei's father began to stir from his place on the ground. "What matters is that we clean this up before anyone notices. Most people around here will keep their mouths shut considering how often we come here to pick up test subjects, but-"_

_ Suddenly, Yusei's father started yelling. "No! Not you! Not you! I got out after the Zero Reverse! I don't work for you anymore! Leave my children-"_

_ "Dad!" Shouted the younger Yusei as the butt of the gun was slammed against his father's skull. The older man's eyes rolled up into his head as his body went slack. Yusei was quickly treated the same, knocked out harshly and painfully._

_ "I-I know this." Yusei, the present one, whispered into thin air. "Why are you showing this to me? What about Caitlynn?"_

_ Suddenly, the boy found himself at the bottom of a bleak, rocky hill. He blinked, looking at the crumpled figure at the bottom. Her arm looked bent oddly, and blood leaked from a nasty gash hidden by thick, black and gold hair. Slowly, she pulled herself to her feet. She stumbled forward, blinking. "Yu? Yus? Yu?" Her words, short and roughly stumbled over, had an odd slur to them that made Yusei wince. _

_ "I don't understand." Yusei whispered to himself. "What does the crash-" He cut himself off. Something clicked in his mind as he finally understood why he was seeing that horrible flash of the past. "It's not the crash. It's us."_

_ Twins._

. . .

"I don't understand, sir." The doctor stated, a frown on his face. The man shifted uncomfortably after the statement, eyebrows furrowed together. "We didn't have enough time to finish the syncing-"

"I know, Carter." Stated the figure at the computers, still turned away from his employee. Despite the smooth tone, Dr. Carter winced. "We are seeing if it happens naturally through this little adventure of their's. If it does, then good work. You'll have successfully finished your task in nearly an eighth of the time expected. If not, then we'll have to try again. Hopefully, though, this will be our first successful run through."

The doctor winced. "Yes, sir. I understand."

"Good." The man purred, watching as Yusei's eyes dimmed from their white light. Both he and the doctor leaned forward eagerly.

The show was just beginning.

. . .

"What's her name?" Asked Yusei in a quiet tone. His voice was so quiet that Aki nearly didn't hear him. Though she was confused, she was even more confused when all the purple-lit metal objects dropped to the ground with loud clangs.

The young boy's lips trembled as he spoke softly. "L-Luna."

"Luna is a pretty name." Urged Yusei. Aki felt completely lost. She didn't understand what was going on, but Yusei and Leo seemed to understand each other exactly. She glanced back, glad to see that both Jack and Crow wore mirrored looks of confusion. She turned back to Leo, watching as he gained courage.

"Luna's really pretty." Whispered Leo. He gulped, looking like he was trying not to cry. "I said I'd protect her. I told mom and dad I'd protect her, but I couldn't. I-I have to-"

"I understand." Murmured Yusei, cutting off the boy before he started bawling. "You see the girl behind me? She's mine. Her name is Caitlynn. Isn't she pretty?" Leo nodded, seeming to understand Yusei. "I've got to protect her, too."

Suddenly, Aki understood. Luna and Leo, Caitlynn and Yusei. They were both sets of twins! Her eyes widened, and she felt herself melt sadly. Leo had to protect Luna. If he didn't do what he was told who knew what would happen to his precious sister. Anger boiled in her stomach at the same time as a silent regret and fear.

Did her dad know about this?

"If you come with us, I promise that we'll help you find your sister. We'll protect her, too." Yusei whispered to the younger boy.

A long beat of silence filled the room before Leo sniffed. "Promise?"

Yusei smiled a sad smile. "Pinky swear."

As Leo crossed the room and grabbed the older boy's hand, Yusei glanced back at his sister in worry. He wanted to help her, but he felt just like Leo; he didn't know the right way to protect her.

He wondered silently to himself whether or not he could save Leo's twin if he couldn't even help his own.

. . .

FudoTwin17: Yay! Done! And once again, I'm sorry it's so late!

Cat: Yes. Review please! Bye!


	19. Chapter 18: Desperate Searches

FudoTwin17: So, it's been a while. I'm really sorry. Especially since I just realized you didn't get chapter 17. I'm so sorry!

Dog # 1: Very, very sorry.

FudoTwin17: Yes. Anyways, you probably want to move on and read the chappie, so I'll try to hurry. Thanks, guys, for the continued support/reviews. And for those of you that reviewed ideas to me, thank you so much! I love to hear your ideas. I'm sorry if I don't use yours, though, because I set up a few details that are important later through the story. I loved all the ideas, though! They did help inspire me!

Cat: Which is never a good thing.

FudoTwin17: Thanks.

Cat: She doesn't own Yu-gi-oh 5D's.

Chapter 18

With only one more mission in mind, the group began to search the halls once again. As they searched room after room, Leo spoke softly and slowly grew louder and louder. They learned quickly that each test subject was given one power that they specialized in. For Leo, it was control over tools like a mechanic and a bit of control over metals, and his sister had a special connection with the spirit world and spirits (Leo made it obvious that he was afraid that her special power was due to her being so close to death most of her life).

However, they also learned that his sister was very sick, but their parents were very rich. Their parents sent them to a special healing center without realizing it was a setup for this group. When they came, they were one of at least fifty set of twins. By the end, they were one of three sets. Luna and he became very valuable, but Luna grew too sick for the end for the ending procedures and the tests failed. Now they kept Luna alive to study Leo and keep him in check. Though horrified by the thought of it happening, the group continued searching.

Jack sighed, shifting Caitlynn's dead weight. "Here, I think Crow and I should split from you guys. We'll drop her off outside with Sherry and Carly and meet you at the west entrance in an hour. Then we'll continue looking."

Aki looked unhappy with the idea. "Are you sure that's a good-"

"Yes. It's the best way. She needs to be looked after, and since Sherry has been in the Med one class at school-" Jack began, but was cut off.

"Fine. Go quickly." Yusei commanded, looking only a bit distracted. "Let's meet in a half-hour instead. The faster we go, the better."

"Yeah. I don't know how much longer Blitz can hold them off." Aki murmured, her eyes dropping to the floor for just a moment. "After we get them out, we can call the police."

"And tell them what?" Asked Crow, an eyebrow lifted. "Hey, Star Center has been kidnapping people for years and testing on them illegally without anyone knowing, and we, a group of teenagers, managed to find out about it and rescue our friends without any outside help?"

Jack snorted. "Blitz?"

"There's a police warrant out for his arrest." Stated Crow. "We can't tell them he helped us."

"We're wasting time." Snapped Aki, her brown eyes flashing like lightning. "We'll figure it out later. For now, let's focus on finding Luna."

They nodded, separating quickly and walking briskly.

. . .

Crow frowned, reaching another dead end. He huffed in frustration as he and Jack turned again, searching for an exit. His grip on his backpack tightened. "Goodness! Where could an exit possibly be hiding?"

Jack frowned, shifting Caitlynn again. It'd been nearly twenty minutes of their precious thirty, and they were finding nothing. There wasn't a single door or sign with an exit label. "I don't know." He sighed heavily. "I think my arm's falling asleep. Do you mind taking her for a moment?"

Crow nodded, holding out his arms for his adoptive sister. However, it was just when Jack had stepped away that Caitlynn's eyes snapped open, she elbowed Crow in the stomach, and leaped from his arms, finding herself in a dead sprint.

Crow wheezed but pulled himself together enough to run after Caitlynn and Jack, who had jumped immediately to running as to keep on her trail. She weaved and turned through the maze until Crow didn't know his left from his right, but they soon found themselves in front of a door. Though it looked like any other door, neither knew what to do.

Caitlynn just stood in front of it for a moment before she pushed it open. Before either boy could follow, she slammed it shut.

Jack blinked before looking at Crow. "I don't think she was ever in shock."

Crow scowled, rubbing his sore stomach. "You think?"

. . .

Yusei didn't know why, but about five minutes before Jack and Crow would be on time, he got a strange lurching feeling in his gut. It felt horrible and mind-numbing in a way that he didn't quite understand. He gritted his teeth, leaning against a wall. Thankfully, neither Aki or Leo seemed to notice.

When it turned into a fearful, burning pain that seemed to actually be pulling him in a different direction, Yusei stopped caring. He stood tall and began walking the way that he just _knew _he needed to go.

"Yusei?" Aki called in confusion. "Yusei! Where are you going? We're supposed to meet Jack and Crow-"

Somehow, Yusei just couldn't wait any longer. He pushed a breath out of his mouth, barely containing a moan of pain. One word slid from his lips as he continued on toward the source of the searing pain centered in his middle.

"Dan."

. . .

FudoTwin17: So, we're finally beginning to come to a close.

Cat: Finally!

FudoTwin17: Hush, now. Anyways, I know I keep saying that, but wow! It's actually coming! Anyways, I almost wish this fic wouldn't end. I'll probably try to prolong it a few chapters. Thanks for all the support, guys! Luv ya, and I'll try to update sooner than this! Bye!


End file.
